1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a velocity-detecting device, particularly to one based on capacitive detection and provided with different capacitance sensors for respectively detecting whether a living thing (a human body or a finger) reaches the critical charge preset by the capacitance sensors when the living thing approaches the capacitance sensors, able to quickly judge the moving velocity of the living thing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, sounds and the volume of the sounds given off by an electronic organ are mechanically controlled by a person's fingers pressed on the elastic organ keys. The organ keys have its underside provided with a first contact point and a second contact point. When the organ keys are pressed downward and respectively contact with the first and second contact point, the inner device of the electronic organ will judge the time difference of the two contact points and convert the time difference into velocity that a person's fingers touch and control the organ keys and then transmit a signal out to produce relative audio frequency. However, the drawback of such mechanical operation by having a person's fingers pressed on the organ keys is that the volume of structure is comparatively large.